minecraftfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nowhere
Nowhere is an extremely large bedrock room. It is 256x50000 in radius, making it as big as the Overworld. No one could place anything here. A portal to Nowhere consists of 12 blocks of Obsidian like the End Portal. To activate it, place lava inside the obsidian frame, then add gold in the corners (this is only necessary if you have placed the lava in the frame). A second to go and you'll find End Portal blocks inside that instead of the End, leads you to Nowhere. There is no escape other than death, and PvP is allowed here. Because of the powerful forces in Nowhere, no explosions happen, it is kept dark, no mobs other than silverfish and unique Nowhere mobs spawn and all blocks are pushed through the bedrock into the void in it. PvP here is called Blind PvP because of the lack of light and the only sources of light are the mobs themself. Entities Who Have Entered These are the entities who/which have entered Nowhere: Cron - The first and last person to escape death from this place. Daniel - A teenager who was pushed into the portal by his evil brother Tron. In Nowhere, he died. Tron - In search of his brother Daniel, he dies too. Creeper - The first mob to die in this place, pushed into the portal by Tron. Herobrine - He entered this dimension in search for a soul to create the Wither. He has escaped death, but people consider him as a ghost, so he is not counted as a person, but rather a ghost entity. Unique Mobs They are souls of creepers that have entered, but the problem is they are remade into mysterious beings. Undefined Microwave Entity (UME) It is a self-explanatory microwave entity. It is immune to fire, as well as burning arrows and Fire Aspect, plus it itself is made out of invisible fire. It has a square invisible forcefield similar to those in Roblox, except it is for indefinite time and when it is shot, a region of the forcefield that was hit glows orange. The only way it is visible is the invisible forcefield, made glowing by an arrow or sword. It was discovered by Cron, and the search for it continues until the last hours of the Overworld, causing an indefinite light and glowing forcefield UMEs. The only way to kill them are shooting the region of the forcefield glowing orange. Cron has tried this, and he was successful. Hearts are 25. Each arrow costs it a heart. Tornado Soul Self-explanatory. A tornado entity with a size very similar to that of an Enderman. The only way it is visible is the Medium Stone Grey leaf entities it makes that revolve around it and eventually crash into it. It is a barely visible source of gravity, since entities are sucked in by this tornado soul and it won't be a tornado if it won't spin, so it spins and most entities that are sucked in are killed or vanished. The only entity that didn't get killed and instead killed the tornado soul was Herobrine. The tornado couldn't handle Herobrine's power, so it was ripped apart. The only way to kill it is a diamond sword, which rips the tornado apart. Hearts are 1. Each slash of the diamond sword costs it one fourth of a heart, then one half, then three fourths, then it's dead. Vorticibility A weird entity. Looks a lot like an enderman, except it is as big as a person and its attacks are stretching out the arms to as long as an enderman's arm and spinning, creating a gravity source until it stops attacking. Its gravity is 64 compared to the Nowhere ground's 256, or the gravity of the Overworld and the Nether. Compared to the End and the Aether, Vorticibility gravity is 64, of course, compared to the End and the Aether's 128. Category:Dimensions